


The Skull In Love

by urdadskully



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdadskully/pseuds/urdadskully
Summary: (Y/n), a visitor to Alola, bumps into Guzma, a leader that some hate and some adore. What happens if Guzma can't get her out of his mind..?(Male version coming when it comes ig)
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Getting Ready!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, you're siblings with Ash and yeah, idk how to explain. Also, (Y/n) decided to work so uh yeah. Also cars exist despite this not being possible but whatever, just pretend that it's possible to drive to Alola-

(Y/n) was at home, packing up a few of her suitcases. She wore a dress, which was good for the temperature Alola had, she picked up her suitcase as she walked outside. She opened the trunk of her car, shoving in her suitcase with a slight huff. "Wow..I didn't know I even packed that much." She said, closing the trunk. She kneeled down to catch her breath, slowly brushing her (H/c) hair out of her face as she hopped into her car, her Litten following her inside. "Ready to go, Red?" (Y/n) asked her Litten that sat on her (F/c) dress, it meowed out, signaling a positive response as (Y/n) started up the car.


	2. Alola, My New Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at Alola.

(Y/n) finally arrived to her mother's house, (Y/n) parks into her moms driveway, sighing as she did. "Well Red, we're here!" (Y/n) told her Litten, who was still napping on the seat next to her. (Y/n) smiled as she opened the door, watching Red jump up from their spot and follow her to her trunk. (Y/n) looked around, seeing her mother's (H/c) hair bouncing around as she walked over to her, smiling. (Y/n) returned the gesture as she waved at her, "Alola, darling!" she said, confusing her daughter. As (Y/n) picked up her suitcase, (Y/n)'s only response was "Alola..?". She laughed, her (H/c) hair waving around as she did, "It's our greeting, dear." she told her, making her nod, not really understanding. "Okay so..if I were to like, meet someone, I'd say 'Alola'?" She asked, earning a nod from her mom. "Yup, but enough about our little greeting, your brother, Ash, would be elated to see his big sister after all these years!" She said, watching (Y/n) smile as she picked up her suitcase. "Alright mom, I'll say hi to the little man if you want. C'mon, Red!" (Y/n) said, looking at her Litten that was currently having it out with her mother's Rockruff. "Is that the little fellow's name, Red? It's..interesting!" Her mother commented, making (Y/n) nod. "Yeah, anyways mom, see you inside!" She said, walking into the home her mom was in a few minutes ago, Red following her.


End file.
